The Alien and the Avengers
by Skylar the Swifthearted
Summary: "I want to know how a teenaged girl got away from 20 highly-trained, SHIELD agents." What happens when a teenager turns to the Avengers for help? Chaos, bonding, fluff and adventure ensue. Stinky summary, read and find out. T for safety.


"I want to know how a teenaged girl got away from 20 highly-trained, SHIELD agents." Director Fury yelled at his second in charge, Maria Hill.  
"I'm sorry Sir, she won't come out of the woods, and anyone we sent in there hasn't come out." Maria said.  
"Then I'm going in there myself." Director Fury said.  
**(This is a breakline)**  
The woods were no place for a traumatized, teenaged girl. The stars were visible through the trees on this freezing, winter night. Not that the cold bothered this girl much, it was colder on her home planet. As soon as she landed on this stupid planet she was ambushed by 20 men, causing her to take a strategic retreat into the shelter of the woods. Some men came in after her, but they weren't that hard to take down. So there she sat, waiting for the leader of the group to send in more troops to capture her. What she didn't expect, though, was a tall, dark-skinned guy with an eyepatch to come in and try to negotiate with her.  
"Attention unnamed child. This is Director Fury of SHIELD. Please kindly come down from that tree so we can figure out why you are here." The strange man said.  
"Are you not with HYDRA? Sent to come get me?" The girl asked.  
The man, now called Fury, said "No, we are HYDRA's enemies. Why don't you come out from wherever you are so we can help you."  
The girl stepped out from the shadows, making her location known. She had tears in her outfit, and where there were holes, there were the unmistakeable outlines of bruises. She had a broken wrist and it had healed awkwardly. The girl was medium height, around 5"4.  
"I am Princess Skylar of the planet Ph'aton, pronounced Phantom in your language. I was given to the ones called HYDRA by my father, a paranoid dictator. He wanted to get rid of his only heir, me." She said. It was clear the girl was tired.  
Fury's face softened as she finished talking. He thought for a minute and then said, "Alright then. We can offer you a place to stay, but tomorrow you will have to give us more information on your experiences."  
Skylar nodded and the duo turned to exit the woods. When they got on the jet, Fury noted that immediately sunglasses formed over the girls eyes, coming out of nowhere.  
"I'm light-sensitive." She said.  
The rest of the ride was quiet, with Fury studying the girl. She had black hair, and black eyes with extremely pale, almost grey, skin. She wore a black bodysuit, with dark purple gloves, and boots. Her sunglasses had black lenses and the same dark purple stems. The ride was short, because Skylar crash-landed near the Helicarrier. As they arrived, the girl looked like she was mentally preparing herself for whatever happened next. When the doors opened, she followed Fury again, ignoring people's stares. The walk to her room was silent, until Skylar spoke up and said "Your planet's technology is so limited. You walk to places all the time?"  
"Yes, we do. Doesn't everybody walk?" Fury replied.  
The Princess looked disgusted. "No, we don't. We can teleport, with restrictions of course."  
"Restrictions like?" Fury asked.  
"Well, we have to know the area, and if we are hurt the damage is increased, so if you have a sprained ankle, it's broken, sometimes even a compound fracture depending the distance. I mean like teleporting IS brutally ripping your molecules apart them stitching them back together in a different location seconds away. I won't get into the science-ey specifics. I haven't been able to teleport across space yet, or farther than 1 mile. My uncle, the King of the South Province, can teleport across almost 5 miles." Skylar explained.  
"What other powers do you have?" Fury was curious now.  
"I can create a bubble-like shield, which protects anyone inside from damage, it also drains my energy really fast. I've heard that if a shield breaks its like bits of pure energy that explodes. All of my people heal fast, and there is some classes who can heal other people. I think we developed abilities because of Ph'aton's climate, geography, and predators. Are we at my ch'afur yet?"  
"Your what? I don't speak your language." Director Fury was confused.  
"My room." Was the girl's simple reply.  
Just as soon as she replied, they arrived at her room. Director Fury opened the door, gave her the password, told her they were getting her up at 0500 for a medical evaluation, then left. As soon a Skylar was alone she dissolved her sunglasses and fell asleep on her bed.

**Hello! It's Skylar the Swifthearted!  
This is a story about my OC. I'm a new writer, taking over my sisters account, it used to be called Obiwan1022. She quit fanfiction for about a month, so I "took" her account and changed the pen name.  
Anywho, please read and review with questions, suggestions, concerns, or opinions. (I don't really want someone to rip me to shreds.) I promise the Avengers will come in later. I have a serious question. Do you want more frequent, but short chapters? Or longer, less frequent chapters. Be sure to look for a Young Justice story with my OC. (She'll have some of the same powers, but WAYYY different background.) This is typed all on mobile.**

**Universal Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or anything that Marvel has copywrited. I made up the Planet name, and my OC.**

**Cya later!**


End file.
